zees_inside_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Maluku Islands
| previousseason = Survivor: Inagua Island | nextseason = Survivor: French Guiana - Devil's Exile }} ALL SUBSEQUENT DETAILS CONCERNING THE SEASON ARE SUBJECT TO CHANGE Twists *'Mind vs. Heart vs. Soul: '''The castaways are divided by how they make descisions. Thise who think logically are placed in Akal, while those who think with their emotions are placed in Jantung. Those in Sukma think using their base instincts. Castaways *In making avatars for your contestant, you have the freedom to choose your avatar generator. But we encourage you to use http://www.faceyourmanga.com for your avatars. Uploading pictures is encouraged for your contestants to be recognized, but please make sure your images comply with the wiki's uploading policies. *As for the number of contestants it is up to you how many are playing in your season. *Edit this table as you please. If this table needs a new colum to cater tribe switches, keep this table as is. If your season will not have a tribe switch of any kind, kindly a column with the header "Switched Tribes." Castaway Profiles Season Summary The Game * Add or remove some episodes if necessary. * If your fan fiction will have a Final Three instead of a Final Two, it is up to you. Voting History * Add a new column for each episode that has been posted. * Color the cells according to the tribe color whenever the player votes at Tribal Council. * Add "—" for the cells where the player won tribal immunity. * If a castaway is eliminated by evacuation/quitting/disqualification, kindly refer to how the real ''Survivor season article Voting History charts look like for such a scenario. } | style="text-align: left;"|Alyssa | |— |— |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Clayton | |— |— |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Donna |— |— | |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Esme | |— |— |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Harley |— |— | |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Hector | |— |— |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Isla |— |— | |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Jacob |— | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Karen |— |— | |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Nadya |— | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Reagan | |— |— |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Tamryn |— | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Terry |— | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Zac |— |— | |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Patricia |— | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Alex |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Matthew |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Karis | |} Author's Notes *This WONDERFUL logo was created by the AMAZING User:MightyUke416! *Wahyu, in Indonesian, means revelation, or in another interpretation, apocalypse. Also, in Indonesian culture, green is the representation of death. Considering the tribe color of Wahyu is green, this gives off some rather dark implications and forshadowing about the rest of the season. Secondary Boot Order *Y'all, please don't click on this because it will have the final boot order for my season and I don't have anywhere else to put this. Don't want it spoiled. Will delete this after I finish it and move it elsewhere. Thanks in advance.